Aside from the simplest unpowered watercrafts, most marine vessels comprise a plurality of systems for operating and propelling the vessel, as well as additional systems for providing a comfortable environment for the passengers. The control and monitoring of the various systems is critical to the safe, efficient and comfortable operation of the vessel. Additionally, while docked and unattended, the vessel must be secured against unwanted intruders and protected from system failures that can lead to expensive losses, especially since most marine vessels are docked and left unattended for substantial periods. Accordingly, it is critical to monitor the various system conditions during operation and while the vessel is docked.
All powered marine vessels include a plurality of devices for monitoring (sensing) and controlling various vessel systems. Exemplary sensing devices providing operational parametric information to the vessel operator include the speedometer, tachometer, depth finder, and various pressure and temperature sensors. Output control signals are required to operate the vessel propulsion and navigation systems, for example. An engine control unit provides signals for controlling the vessel engine and the propulsion system, in response to commands supplied by the vessel operator or provided by automatic control mechanisms.
A system failure while the vessel is unattended will likely not be detected for an extended period, i.e., until the operator's next visit. Failure of the bilge pump system, for example, can result in substantial damage when the vessel is unattended. The bilge pump system maintains the boat level within a body of water, and includes a pump, power source, and sensor for determining the water level. In the event of a power source, sensor or pump failure, the resultant high water level in the bilge can cause substantial vessel damage.
It is known that the monitoring and controlling of vessel systems is conventionally undertaken by independent monitoring and control systems aboard the vessel. That is, operational conditions detected by a sensor associated with one system may not be considered in conjunction with the operation of another system. Disadvantageously, consideration of the operational information for both systems could result in improved vessel operation or could point to an actual or incipient failure of either system.
In addition to the lack of coordinated consideration of system conditions, these independent systems require a substantial number of wires and interconnection points to connect the sensors, transducers, and operative devices to their associated components. The integration of these systems into the vessel as it is being manufactured is considered a relatively complex undertaking, especially given the large number of interconnects and the multiple lengthy conductor runs. Maintenance of these systems and their interconnects can also be unduly complex. After the vessel is in service, integration of one or more additional systems to the existing vessel systems can also be a complex process, with respect to making the physical connections between the various components of the new system and mechanically and electrically integrating the new system into the existing vessel systems.